Itasaku (One shot's)
by melani18aguayo
Summary: Historias Itasaku de un solo capitulo. Pueden haber diferentes clasificaciones
1. Chapter 1

En un bosque frondoso se encuentran tres personas y varios cuerpos, todos muertos escepto esas tres personas.

Sasuke: ¡Jajajajajaja Mira, Hermano! -con cara psicópata-

Itachi: Sa.…suke? -ve los cuerpos de todos-

Sasuke: Al fin... al fin te supere... Hermano -da un paso a un costado y se ve una mota rosa en el piso-

Itachi: ¡¿Sakura!?

Sasuke: Ho... veo que conoces a mi estúpida e inútil compañera de equipo -dice con desdén-

Itachi: Sasuke... aléjate de Sakura... y no te hare daño. -serio y frio-

Sakura: ... Ita...chi?

Sasuke: -baja la mirada- con que te importa mas esa estupida que yo...

Itachi: No te lo repetire 3 veces, alejate de Sakura. Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sería una lástima que -apunta su espada al cuerpo de la pelirosa- ... alguien la asesinara, ¿Verdad? -con una mirada psicópata-

Itachi: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke mueve su espada para cortar el cuello de Sakura. Pero Itachi es más rápido y la saca del lugar a tiempo.

Sakura: Ita-...Itachi?

Itachi: Shh, shh soy yo Sakura...

Sakura: Itachi -sonríe y se acurruca más cerca del pecho de Itachi- ...

Sasuke: ¿Por qué? -en un susurro- ¡¿Por qué?!

Itachi: ¿Por qué, que? Sasuke... porque hiciste esto?... porque casi matas al amor de mi vida?... o... porque nunca serás más fuerte que yo?

Sasuke: ... Repite eso...

Itachi: ¿Porque nunca serás más fuerte que yo? -levanta una ceja-

Sasuke: ¡Eso no! ¡Lo anterior!

Itachi: ¿Porque casi matas al amor de mi vida?

Sasuke: ... ¿Ya veo... entonces ella es más importante que Yo y todo el clan?

Itachi: ... Si -serio-

Sasuke: ...ja…jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¿¡E-esa molestia es mas importante que yo?! Pff. ¡Por favor! ella era y es la más débil de mi equipo! ¡Hasta el le gana!

Itachi: ¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! ¡Permito que me faltes el respeto a mi, a nuestros padres y hasta al Hokage si quieres! Pero no tolerare... ¡Que le faltes el respeto a MI MUJER!

Sasuke: -con la boca abierta- Q-que?

Sakura: ¿Q-que?

Itachi: ¡Así es! ¿Aquí y ahora te propongo Sakura Haruno, quieres casarte conmigo? -saca una cajita de su bolsillo y la abre mostrando un anillo con una piedra roja-

Sakura: ¡I-itachi... -salen lagrimas- Si! Si, si, ¡y mil veces si! ¡Acepto!

Sasuke: No... ¡No, no, no se suponía que te casarías conmigo!

Itachi: -ignora a Sasuke y besa a Sakura- me haces el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo -sonríe-

Sakura: ¡Y tu -le da un casto beso en los labios- la mujer más feliz! -sonríe cansadamente-

Sasuke: ¡ITACHI! -dice con odio-

Itachi: ... Sasuke, vamos a otra parte a pelear. -activa su habilidad ocular-

Sasuke: Hmp. -ve a Itachi bajando a Sakura-

Sakura: Itachi? -preocupada-

Itachi: No te preocupes Sakura -le besa la frente- No pienso morir a manos del imbécil de mi hermano, porque ahora -le toca el estómago- tengo una razón más para vivir a parte de ti -sonríe-

Sakura: Y-yo pensaba decírtelo después -se sonroja-

Sasuke: Tsk maldición. También la dejo embarazada. Otra razón más para matarlo

Itachi: Cállate Sasuke. Y Sakura, volveré -la besa-

Sakura: Claro -sonríe-

Sasuke: ¡Hey! Sakura!

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: ¿Desde cuando que estas con mi hermano?

Sakura: ... Desde que me dejaste en esa banca.

Sasuke: ... Banca?

Sakura: El día que te fuiste a entrenar con Orochimaru...

Itachi: ... _ella no sabe que fui yo…_

Sasuke: ¿No sé quién te habrá dejado en esa banca, pero porque me dejaste de amar?

Sakura: Y todavía me preguntas por qué. ¡Ese día te lo dije!

Sasuke: ... -recuerda ese día-... Y-yo creí que no era verdad...

Sakura: Pues ya ves que Si.

Sasuke: ... Vamos Itachi -serio-

Itachi: Esta bien... nos vemos Sakura...

Sakura: Cuídate Itachi

Itachi: Por supuesto -desaparece al igual que Sasuke-

Sakura: -en un susurro- Suerte Itachi


	2. Chapter 2

Sasu: les presento a mis compañeros de equipo, Nii-san, Oto-sama, Oka-sama

Miko: Vaya, vaya es un gusto conocerlos después seis años -sonríe dulcemente-

Fuga: Hn, eso fue de mala educación Sasuke -tosco-

Sasu: Lo sé, y lo siento -hace una reverencia- Se los presento ellos son, Naruto Uzumaki

Naru: Yo -dattebayo -hace un movimiento de mano-

FugaMiko: Es un gusto

Sasu: Y ella es… Sakura Haruno

Saku: -hace una reverencia- Es un placer conocerlos…

Fuga: … Sakura, esa Sakura Haruno que es pupilo de la quinta hokage, ¿Tsunade Senju?

Miko: Vaya, vaya querida

Saku: Hai -asiente y les sonríe-

Sasu: Bien y ellos son mi familia, Mikoto Uchiha, mi madre

Miko: Un gusto -sonríe-

Sasu: Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre

Fuga: Hn

Sasu: Y el es Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano mayor

Itachi: … -que estuvo mirando fijamente a Sakura- El gusto es mío -hace una reverencia y lentamente se acerca a Sakura- Un gusto Sakura-san -le toma la mano y la besa-

Saku: Oh, hey Itachi-san… el gusto es mi…

Itachi: -no la deja terminar- Decidido, padre, madre de ahora en adelante ella es mi novia -le toma de la mano, para estirarla y después abrazarla por la cintura-

Saku: ¡¿E-eh?! Esp-espera, ¡¿Itachi-san!? ¡¿Que pasa tan de repente?! -sonrojada cual tomate-

Miko: Vaya, vaya querida, al parecer le flechaste el corazón a mi hijo -sonríe detrás de su mano-

Fuga: -sonríe de lado, mientras esta con los brazos cruzados- … _recuerdo que así también se lo dije a mi familia el día que conocí a Mikoto_

Y ni hablar de sus compañeros, que estaban con la mandíbula hasta el piso de lo impresionados que estaban. El primero de salir de su asombro fue, inesperadamente, Naruto que se abalanzo sobre Itachi, tratando de quitarle a Sakura de sus brazos, pero este azabache fue más rápido y dio un paso al costado, ocasionando que Naruto caiga de cara al piso. Mientras el se quejaba, Sasuke salió del shock inicial y miro fijamente a su hermano, haciéndole una pregunta tacita con la mirada a su hermano.

Itachi: Veras, hermanito ella es la mujer ideal para mi y al parecer… -mira a Sakura un momento- Sakura será la próxima matriarca Uchiha -sonrie de lado, algo muy raro en el-

Sasu: …-analizando cada palabra- Entonces te has enamorado a primera vista de ella? -levanta una ceja-

Itachi: Hn -asiente-

Saku: A-anum… ¿que es lo que pasa? -con una expresión confundida- ¿Sasuke, Itachi-san?

Sasu: -ignorándola- ¿Porque ella? Teniendo a cuanta mujer se te de la gana, si hasta donde recuerdo nunca has tenido una novia y menos… -se sonroja por medio segundo- 'eso'

Miko: Oh, cielos… Fugaku detenlos -mirando a su esposo-

Fuga: Sasuke, Itachi -ambos lo miran- deténganse, que no ven que están confundiendo a la señorita Haruno con sus disputas -serio-

Ambos miran a la roseta que esta con remolinos en los ojos.

ItaSasu: … Hn

Saku: ¿A-alguien me explica que paso? -tímida y cohibida-

Miko: -risilla- Que mi hijo, Itachi, te a propuesto tener una relación con el, tengo que decir que tiene buen gusto, estas hermosa y estas en edad de casarte, ¡maravilloso! Te digo que quiero mínimo dos no mejor tres mini-Itachi's por la casa y también…

Mikoto seguía hablando mientras los demás simplemente se miraban fijamente, a aclarar Naruto y Sasuke con fuego en su mirada a Itachi y Sakura, bueno… más específicamente a Itachi.

Saku: Bueno, Itachi-san me explicarías que es…

Ita: Itachi, hasta que no me digas Itachi no te responderé -serio-

Saku: -suspira- Bien It-itachi -sonrojada- ¿Me explicarías que es lo que a pasado aquí?

Ita: Pasa que yo, el heredero del clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha te esta declarando su pareja oficial a los ojos y oídos de los demás

Saku: -la boca se le abre como un pez- ¡¿E-eso por qué?! ¡Si apenas te conozco!

Ita: Ya te lo dije tu me cautivaste y si todavía no me ves de la misma forma… con el tiempo lo harás, porque de aquí en adelante te cortejare hasta conseguir tu corazón y… tu mano -sonríe de lado-

Después de esas palabras todo quedo en silencio, bueno excepto por la risilla de Mikoto y los gritos enfurecidos de Naruto.

Sasu: _esto es la guerra_ …

Saku: _en que me he metido_ … -sonríe nerviosamente-

Naru: ¡MALDITO ITACHI-TEME! ¡QUIERES QUITARME A SAKURA-CHAN! _maldito hermano de Sasuke_

Fuga: _espero que sea una buena yerna_ Hn

Miko: Vaya, vaya queridos _Hmm, mmm, hjmmm -tarareando en su mente- que debería pedir, ¿un niño? ¡No! Mejor una niña, si una niña es lo mejor y también…_

Ita: _te conseguiré Sakura Haruno, te lo juro_ Cállense


	3. Chapter 3

En el centro del Clan Uchiha se encuentran varios cuerpos todos mutilados y asesinados a sangre fría, a excepción de tres personas, dos estaban mirándose fijamente y había otra persona en el piso respirando entrecortadamente agarrándose su costado.

Sasuke: ¡Jajajajajaja Mira, Hermano! -con cara psicópata-

Itachi: Sa. -lo mira fijamente-…suke? -aparta su mirada y ve los cuerpos de todos-

Sasuke: Al fin -extiende sus manos frente a él mostrando la sangre en ellas-... al fin te supere... Hermano -da un paso a un costado y se ve una mota rosa en el piso-

Itachi: ¡¿Sakura!? -aleja su mirada de su hermano y se concentra en la peli rosa con un leve indicio en su rostro de preocupación-

Sasuke: Ho... veo que conoces a mi estúpida e inútil compañera de equipo -dice con desdén mirando fríamente a Sakura- **_perdóname Sakura… pero no puedo dejar que nuestra amistad se entrometa en mis planes_**

Itachi: Sasuke -frio y sus ojos destellan por un momento su Sharingan-... aléjate de Sakura... y no te hare daño. -serio y frio-

Sakura: -con el cuerpo adolorido fija su mirada en el pelinegro mayor-... Ita...chi? -sus ojos medio cerrados y curando lentamente su herida con el poco chackra que le queda-

Sasuke: -baja la cabeza y su cabello cubre su mirada- con que te importa mas esa estúpida que yo...

Itachi: No te lo repetiré 3 veces, Sasuke, aléjate de Sakura. -serio y con su Sharingan arremolinándose-

Sasuke: -estuvo tentado de retroceder ya que estaban las aspas de su Sharingan girando locamente, pero no lo hizo por honor propio y en cambio se mostró reacio a sus órdenes- Sería una lástima que -apunta su espada al cuerpo de la peli rosa- ... alguien la asesinara, ¿Verdad? -con una mirada psicópata levanta su katana-

Itachi: ¡Sasuke! -grita un poco en voz alta antes de desaparecer de donde estaba parado-

Sasuke baja su espada para cortar el cuello de Sakura. Pero Itachi es más rápido y aparece como un borrón antes de sacarla del suelo.

Sakura: Ita -lo mira a los ojos con una mueca adolorida por el esfuerzo de hablar-... ¿Itachi?

Itachi: Tranquila, soy yo Sakura... -le susurra en su oído bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke sobre ellos-

Sakura: Itachi -sonríe y se acurruca más cerca del pecho del pelinegro-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué? -en **_esto… esto tenía que pasar! Itachi no tenía que salvar a Sakura! Solo un poco más y hubiera logrado romper mi lazo con ella_** un susurro- ¡¿Por qué?! -levanta la mirada hacia ellos con su Sharingan encendido-

Itachi: ¿Por qué, que? Sasuke... ¿porque hiciste esto?... ¿porque casi matas a la mujer de mi vida?... o ... ¿porque nunca serás más fuerte que yo? -con cierto toque de burla en la última pregunta-

Sasuke: -se enfurece ante lo último mencionado, pero piensa un poco en lo que acaba de decir antes de eso-... Repite eso...

Itachi: ¿Porque nunca serás más fuerte que yo? -levanta una ceja divertida-

Sasuke: ¡Eso no! -brama enojado, pero recupera la cordura- Lo anterior

Itachi: ¿Porque casi matas a la mujer de mi vida? -pregunta cauteloso-

Sasuke: ... ¿Ya veo... entonces ella es más importante que yo y todo el clan? -baja la mirada-

Itachi: ... Si -serio-

Sasuke: ...ja…jajajajajajajajajajajaja! -sosteniéndose el estómago- ¿¡E-esa molestia es más importante que yo?! Pff. ¡Por favor! ¡Ella era y es la más débil de mi equipo! ¡Hasta el Dobe le gana!

Itachi: -su ceja se contrajo ligeramente y su ceño se frunció notablemente-¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! ¡Permito que me faltes el respeto a mí, a nuestros padres y hasta al Hokage si quieres! Pero no tolerare... -aspira aire y apaga su Sharingan- ¡Que le faltes el respeto a MI MUJER! -enojado-

Sasuke: -con la boca abierta- ¿Q-que?

Sakura: ¿Q-que? -sorprendida aleja su mejilla del torso del azabache y lo mira-

Itachi: ¡Así es! ¿Aquí y ahora te propongo Sakura Haruno, quieres casarte conmigo? -saca una cajita de su bolsillo y la abre mostrando un anillo con una piedra roja-

Sakura: I-itachi -susurra- ... -salen lagrimas- ¡Si! Si, si, ¡y mil veces si! ¡Acepto! -pasa sus brazos por su cuello-

Sasuke: No -susurra-... ¡No, no, no se suponía que te casarías conmigo cuando lo matara a él! -brama enojado y apunta a Itachi-

Itachi: -ignora a Sasuke y besa a Sakura con pasión y felicidad apenas reprimidas- Me haces el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo -sonríe y le besa la coronilla-

Sakura: Y tu -levanta la cabeza y le da un casto beso en los labios- ¡la mujer más feliz! -sonríe cansadamente e Itachi le pone el anillo a su dedo izquierdo anular-

Sasuke: ¡ITACHI! -dice con odio y enojo-

Itachi: ... Sasuke, vamos a otra parte a pelear. -activa su Sharingan-

Sasuke: Hmp. -ve a Itachi bajando a Sakura suavemente-

Sakura: ¿Itachi? -dice con voz preocupada-

Itachi: No te preocupes Sakura -le besa la frente- No pienso morir a manos del imbécil de mi hermano, porque ahora -le toca el estómago ligeramente- tengo una razón más para vivir a parte de ti -sonríe- -

Sakura: Y-yo pensaba decírtelo después -tartamudea mientras se sonroja- aparte de que no puedes morir antes de nuestra boda -bromea ligeramente sonrojada-

Sasuke: Tsk maldición. También la dejo embarazada. Otra razón más para matarlo. -susurra lo suficientemente alto **_Entonces desde hace tiempo que se han estado viendo… me pregunto por cuanto tiempo_ **para que los otros dos lo oigan-

Itachi: Cállate Sasuke. Y Sakura, -la besa- volveré -dice seguro-

Sakura: Claro -sonríe-

Sasuke: ¡Hey Sakura! -la llama para que responda una duda que tiene desde hace un tiempo-

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa? -dice sin mirarlo a los ojos-

Sasuke: ¿Desde cuándo que conoces a mi hermano? -dice indiferente, pero en el interior con mucha curiosidad-

Sakura: ... Poco después que me abandonaras en esa banca.

Sasuke: ... -parece confundido-

Sakura: El día que te fuiste a entrenar con Orochimaru... y traicionaste tu lealtad a la aldea y nuestra amistad -dice triste-

Itachi: ... **_ella no sabe que fui yo… el que la dejo en esa banca_**

Sasuke: ¿No sé quién te habrá dejado en esa banca, -pasa su mirada rápidamente en Itachi sin que Sakura se diera cuenta- pero porque me dejaste de amar?

Sakura: ¡Y todavía me preguntas por qué! -dice enojada- ¡¿Acaso no tienes un poco de Honor!? -frunce el ceño-! ¡Ese día te lo dije!

Sasuke: ... -se pone en pose pensativa y recuerda las palabras intercambiadas ese día- Hn... Yo creí que no lo decías de verdad...

Sakura: Pues ya ves que sí. -dice cortante-

Sasuke: ... Vamos Itachi -serio y desaparece de la vista de ambos-

Itachi: Esta bien... nos vemos Sakura...

Sakura: Cuídate Itachi -lo besa rápidamente-

Itachi: Por supuesto -desaparece igual que Sasuke-

Sakura: -en un susurro- Suerte Itachi -mirando al cielo de la noche y acariciando su estómago con amor y cariño-

* * *

Bueno... quisiera saber sus reacciones, me gustaria que comenten. Espero que sigan estos one shot's y que me dejen sus comentarios :/3


End file.
